Talk:Girl Meets the New Year/@comment-768846-20151121205604
Too bad shows let these ship wars run the plot of the stories because this is getting out of control. This show wasn't about a rushed love trainagle for drama sake. In truth it was about two best friends taking on the world with life lesson, not that its not, but this whole Rucas and Lucaya stuff was not what it shouldn't been about in truth and we really sit down and think about it Lucas is Riley's love intrest point blank period, but in a different slow way a different way. Too make it into a love traingle that didn't need to happen or go aganist some of the character's development is tired and old not that it doesn't happen in real life. Yes people think Lucas should've been Maya's love intrest, but if you really think about look at Maya and look at Riley seriously Maya got the looks and confident to date whom ever she wanted to as Riley she cute, but it takes a special person to get pass all that to see her and we've seen that she doesn't have as much confident as Maya not that its a bad thing since Maya and Riley are polar opposite and I know how some like to say polar opposite attract and that's why Maya and Lucas belong together, but in today's world there's so many boys and girls who are friends and argue or whatever and people always seem like they should be a couple, but in real life they don't fit not how people would want and sad to said it, but that's Lucas and Maya's relationship I mean don't get me wrong if they started this stuff in Season 1 and didn't have Lucas putting time into Riley more so than Maya or introducing Josh and Maya really expressing how she feels the girls in the show express their feelings for the guys they like extremely well and it just didn't make sense that now oh wait theres a love triangle that yes could've worked if it didn't feel rushed. Too be honest I kinda want the show to not focus on the love life of the characters anymore, but their going in High School so we all know that this will just get more complicated than ever. In truth I'm glad Farkle is putting Riley out there because trust me stuff like this kills friendships or relationships and people don't like people holding back the truth. Hopefully the truth does come out I'm not saying that Lucas and Riley will get together, but endgame yes Riley is hurting and too be honest Maya and Lucas together is shutting the girl down and you can see that in Girls Meets Texas she shut down when she found out and another thing that was weird Maya wanted Riley to figure it out for both of them so here's hoping that this love triangle doesn't be a focus of Season 3 feelings of course, but let's cut this love triangle between Riley Maya and Lucas and focus on Maya and Riley's friendship that's what the show should be about only the relationship that should matter in the end. This is just my thoughts and opinion so no offense to anyone.